


Calm before the Storm(WIP)

by ApexMiraculousReader1930



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: (yet), F/F, F/M, Practice for final of book 4, nothing here is official, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexMiraculousReader1930/pseuds/ApexMiraculousReader1930
Summary: The Cavewings' Return shook the very foundation of Pyrrhia as Gale, the Storm wing, gets ready to defend this foreign land and her home. She can't do this without her amazing friends she met on the continent. With Limbo, Amber,her brother, and her girlfriend, Monarch;the dragonets come face to face with the scariest threat to Pyrrhia.





	Calm before the Storm(WIP)

War was coming. She knew it. She wished it wasn't true but a dumb prophecy had told them it would come. Gale sighed as she shook away the nervousness creeping into her head. She felt someone brush her shoulder and turned to see Monarch with her golden eyes staring into the very soul of the Stormwing . Her storm blue eyes sparked with electricity as the Silkwing princess twined their tails together. Gale had never received this much attention in her life, not even from her parents. Her thoughts dragged her back to her home. The Isles of Storm were not big and neither was the population. "Hey", she heard someone say and focused on Monarch again.   
"S-sorry", she said, looking down at her talons in embarrassment "I was just thinking of home". She twisted her tail tighter around her girlfriend's but avoided poking her with the spikey tip. Monarch smiled fondly at her and nudged her face against Gale's and wrapped her in a hug. "You will save them. I know you will". She gave one last squeeze before she let go. Amber came running up the sandhill,breathless. The slim Mudwing finally calmed her breathing before saying, "Anemone has the bracelets. The storm should be here any minute now". As if on cue, thunder sounded as dark clouds began to roll towards land. "Aaand there it is", she said flatly. Gale spoke, "It's time". The three dragonets slid down the sandhill towards the makeshift camp for the Deathwings. Some (of what little they had) decided to stay in the Nightwing Kingdom, the original home of the Deathwings. Many, like Limbo and Nightshade, obviously wanted to live and not have to fight a 300 ft dragon that's like 1,000 years old directly. As the dragonets approached, the dragons in the camp all looked at Gale as if she were their savior.


End file.
